WHO DID IT?: SECRETS:
by Hayden5
Summary: Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones best friends with big hopes and dreams Mercedes followed her dreams but Quinn went down a not so good path now she's dead and everyone is looking guilty,Mercedes is being used as a pawn by Detective Noah Puckerman to catch this murderer Quinn's own family is looking guilty,Secrets will come to the light and Mercedes will be put in danger
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"WHO DID IT? :SECRETS:

Quinn Fabray and Mercedes Jones were the best of friends meeting at the age of five Quinn's family was very wealthy her dad owned one of the biggest Drug Manufacturers in the state of New York Mercedes benefitted from their wealth as well reason being was her mother worked for Mr. Fabray she was a single mother so her and her only daughter Mercedes lived and was raised in the household well more like mansion of the Fabray's, Quinn had a little sister Meagan Fabray and brother who was a year younger name Sam Evan's Sam was adopted by the Fabray's at a young age never knowing who his family was or why they gave him up, Mercedes and Quinn has always had dreams growing up Quinn wanted to be a fashion designer or nurse Mercedes wanted to go to Law school to become a famous attorney ,Mercedes followed her dream and became that attorney while Quinn went on to being a party girl always in the media for DUI's, crashing her expensive rides hooking up with Random guys and the list goes on, Mercedes left the Fabray's behind years ago when she couldn't handle the lifestyle they lived they were like celebrities while she preferred to stay in the background plus she started a not so healthy relationship with Sam she knew that if she didn't get away from them she would never accomplish what she wanted most, now years later Quinn is dead and Mercedes is down on her luck in between jobs, she messed up on a case and it has been hard to get back on her feet, what happens when she's pulled back into the Fabray's/Evan world by her ex detective Noah Puckerman using her as a pawn to find out who murdered Quinn Fabray for some reason he seems to think the Fabray's and Sam Evans is not so innocent when it comes to this murder, secrets will be revealed lives would be put in danger,will the spying work or will this plan totally backfire putting Mercedes in danger as well?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Ok mom how are you doing, any memory loss yet?"

"No baby,mind still strong I won't let this illness get the best of me, but how are you? found another gig yet?"

"Not yet mom, but I will"

"How are you paying your bills sweetie?"

"Don't worry about that mom all of my bills are paid up I should be fine until I find something else and besides I'm getting a nice unemployment check for the time being, someone is at the door mom I'll talk to you later and make sure that caretaker of yours is doing her job are you sure about me not being your caretaker?"

"No baby I'm positive you have your own problems I don't need you to take care of me only stop by when you can I have just been diagnose why do I need a caretaker?"

"So when your illness progresses mom"

"If you say so and I'm sorry about Quinn"

Mercedes casted her eyes to the floor she could never get use to her best friend being gone

"Thanks mom I still can't believe it"

"Neither can I, but I'm going to let you go, your guest is probably gone by now or upset you're keeping them waiting talk to you later love you!"

"Love you too mom"

Mercedes hung up from her mom and quickly went to answer the door when she opened it there stood Detective Noah Puckerman looking good as ever

"Took you long enough,may I come in?"

"Puck?! What brings you here on this beautiful Sunday?"

She stepped to the side letting him slide pass her she followed him in and took a seat across from him

"Would you like something to drink?"

"Nah I'm ok"

"You still didn't answer me what brings you here?"

"Gosh I can't visit an old friend?"

She chuckled

"You always want something Puck"

"Maybe, Sorry about Quinn"

Mercedes stood up and made her way to the kitchen pouring herself a glass of water to avoid sobbing

Puck cleared his throat

"Well I'm ummm the lead detective on her case"

Mercedes whipped her head around

"Are you serious?"

"Yes very serious and I'm going to just rip the bandaid right off here ummm I need your help"

"My help?"

Mercedes sat her drink down and walked towards him suspiciously she stood directly in front of him with her hands on her hips

"And how the hell do you expect me to help you?"

She said pointing towards him in a sassy way

"Well I need someone on the inside,the funeral is next Saturday go to it, talk to Mr Fabray tell him you're in between jobs and you're mom is sick and you can't afford to pay the caretaker, shit exaggerate the story if you have too tell him you just gotten out of an abusive relationship, I'm sure he would take you in"

Mercedes didn't hesitate to say

"Hell no! my best friend has just been murdered while the murderer is still lurking around and you want me to help you?! I haven't had time to even process this!"

Puck grabbed her arm to stop her from walking away he stood up towering over her Mercedes closed her eyes breathing in his scent he smelt really good and looked even better making Mercedes mind go blank for the moment

"Mercedes please I understand trust me I do, look Quinn was my friend as well, but this is a big case for me and I don't think this family is entirely innocent, you would be a great help to the department you're basically their family and they would trust you over anyone else, we would pay you good, I know you could use the money just be our inside spy"

"Ok I will do it"

Came outta Mercedes mouth like word vomit before she could stop it

Puck eyes lit up he pulled her to him crushing her in a hug

"Thank you so much Cedes you just don't know how much this means to me"

Mercedes loved the way his body felt against hers she had to pull away from him to avoid jumping his bones thoughts of when she last had sex which was with Puck a year ago flooded her mind she fanned her self to keep her temperature down that was the wrong time to be thinking about sex when her best friend had just been murdered

"You welcome Puck"

He gave her a knowing looking making his way to the door

"I have to go, you won't regret this"

"Yea yea yea get out before I change my mind detective"

He smiled and quickly pecked her on the lips before he ran out to his car she touched her lips as his kiss lingered, he winked at her as he pulled off she giggled and shook her head she dated Puck and Sam both off and on in high school, Puck was good for her she honestly couldn't remember why they had broken up, Sam on the other hand wasn't so good she was like his dirty little secret he took her innocents away at only 14 while she was still living with the Fabray's him and her both knew that her mother and his family wouldn't agree with their relationship so they hid it the best way they could, she got tired of hiding that's how she ended up with Puck he flaunted her around proudly and Sam hated it Puck was perfect for her, but some type of way she always found her way back to Sam,she was the reason why Sam and Puck went from best friends to enemies in high school and to that day she still regretted it

As soon as she shut and locked the door it occurred to her that this might not be the best idea, but it was too late to back out of it she already agreed to it and she usually kept her promises

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Saturday seemed to come around quickly she was standing in the mirror in her all black preparing to attend her best friend's funeral she wondered if her choice of clothing would be inappropriate, but her choice of wardrobe had become smaller and smaller due to the fact that she was going to the gym on a regular and loss weight, but one thing she could never lose was those killer curves of hers... it was still surreal to her that Quinn was gone she wondered who would do such a thing to Quinn she heard a horn hunk outside and looked out to see Puck she grabbed her bag and made her way out to him he stepped out of the car looking so handsome giving her orders keeping it professional just like a detective

"So you won't look too suspicious you drive your car and I'll trail behind you"

"That's fine"

She got into her car starting it and pulled off, as she was driving the closer she got to the Fabray's the more her stomach knotted, for many reasons, one she was on her way to her best friend's funeral, she never thought she would see her ex Sam again, she felt that this whole spy thing could backfire on her and lastly the last time she was around the Fabray's she was only 19 that was 9 years ago she was afraid of how they would react to her

When she pulled up to their beautiful mansion the knotting in her stomach intensified and she gagged a few times before she got herself under control

Puck tapped on her window startling her she rolled the window down and he stared at her with concern

"You don't look so good are you ok?"

"I'm fine just nervous"

"I understand, stay here I'm going to find out where the funeral is being held then I'll come back to let you know"

"Ok"

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath letting the cool fall air blow on her New York weather was gloomy that day matching the mood she was in

Puck came out nodding his head for her to follow him she took a deep breath and followed Puck amongst the other cars

Mercedes felt like a zombie through the whole ordeal she didn't remember when it started nor ended the only thing she could recollect was seeing Quinn looking so beautifully and laying there so peacefully, then she remembered the burial everything else was a blur

She sat there on a bench watching Puck talk to members of the family, it still surprised her that silly Puckerman became a detective, she could feel eyes on her, but couldn't spot the lurker when she looked around

She zoned out as she stared at the ground

"Mercedes?"

She looked to see Quinn's dad she stood up embracing him in a hug

"Hi Mr Fabray"

"Oh my dear it's nice to see you look at you you're beautiful"

He stepped back looking at her from head to toe

"I hadn't seen you in almost 10 years"

Before he could finish someone from a distance called his name

"I have to go dear are you coming back to the mansion? if so we'll catch up some more"

"Sure"

"Ok honey see you there"

He embraced her once more

"Nice to see you sweetie"

And with that he swiftly walked away

Mercedes received a message to her phone

"This is the part where I leave you on your own, stick around talk to Mr Fabray tell him your story and I'm sure he would take you in, thanks again for doing this for me, I owe you big time"

"You welcome and I hope it doesn't backfire on us"

"It won't trust me ttyl"

Mercedes noticed the cemetery was near empty she quickly walked to her car and made her way to the Fabray's she wondered into their eerily quiet mansion noticing that it was still as beautiful as she remembered

"Mercedes? I almost thought you weren't going to show up come into my office we have a lot of catching up to do"

She followed Mr. Fabray into his office he pulled out a purple bottle of wine which read Viniq and two wine glasses he poured them both a glass and handed one over to her gesturing for her to sit down Mercedes wasn't much of a drinker, but refused to turn him down she took a seat across from him and took a sip of her drink it was surprisingly delicious she eyed the bottle she noticed it was moscato mixed with at least three other things, she made a mental note to grab her a bottle later

"So where is everyone?"

She asked

"Well my wife and daughter went out to pamper theirselves it's been kinda exhausting around here

"My son well I don't know where my son is he might be around here somewhere and my other son is back at home with his wife and kid"

Mercedes almost forgot that Quinn had another brother besides Sam he wasn't really around much as they were growing up, Quinn's father had him by another woman before he even met Quinn's mother, he was only 13 when he had him so he had to be about 40 to 41 years old by now or close to it and the little sister came along once Mercedes had disappeared from their lives also the thought of Sam brought butterflies to her stomach

"How is Ms. Fabray?"

She noticed the sad look on his face

"Yea sweetie you really have been out of the loop my wife died from cancer 5 years ago I remarried 2 years after her death"

Mercedes covered her mouth

"I'm so sorry"

"Don't worry about it she's not suffering anymore that's all that matters so what about you what's been going on in your world?"

"Well you probably already know I was a successful attorney messed up on a case and haven't been able to bounce back so I'm in between jobs, it's hard for me to continue paying my rent, my mom is sick she's been diagnose with Alzheimer's it has not gotten the best of her yet but I'm afraid when it does I won't be able to take care of her,then on top of that I just gotten out of an abusive relationship my husband of 5 years was beating on me keeping me from my family and friends and to makes matters worst he was cheating on me with his best friend who is a guy"

She could hear Mr. Fabray choke on his drink, but she continued to talk

"All I could think of was H.I.V I instantly got checked luckily I was clean

She sighed

"Sorry you already have a lot on your plate I just needed to get some things off my chest"

He cleared his throat

"Well that's a lot to take in you know you could always come work for me assist me just like your mother did, you could move in ASAP if you like don't worry I won't over work you and I'll pay you good when will you like to start?"

"Tomorrow if that's ok"

"That is fine go home and pack up your things and come back tonight or first thing in the morning and I'm sorry about your mom that lady always kept me on my toes tell her to come visit me soon"

"Will do sir"

"Ok I have some work to do I hope you remember your away around you could stay in your old room and help yourself to anything you like or you can give the chef a request"

"Thank you so much sir"

"No problem you're still like a daughter to me, you can come to me for anything"

She smiled and exited out of his office shutting the door behind her she was shaking like a leaf on a tree being back in that home made her extremely nervous, by memory she made her way to her old bedroom the room was decorated more for an adult compared to the way it was before she moved out but it still had all of the same pictures up and the same feel she shut the door and plopped down on the bed she zoomed in to an old picture of her Quinn, Sam and Puck that sat on the nightstand they took it 12th grade year of high school something must have clearly been hilarious to them because they were all laughing hysterically in the picture, but Sam he stood next to Quinn with a bitter look on his face Sam was only an 11th grader at the time she could tell from the way that she was sitting on Puck's lap and the way that his hands were wrapped tightly around her waist that Puck is who she was dating at the time and Sam was clearly bothered by it in the pic

She laughed to herself she couldn't believe she juggled two guys in high school and Quinn had no clue, Quinn thought she only dated Puck off and on and messed around with Sam from time to time she had no idea that Mercedes dated her bother too, Quinn thought Puck was Mercedes first everything, but really it was Sam, Puck was just always there to pick up Sam's slack

Suddenly the image of Quinn laying lifeless popped into her head and she couldn't stop the gut-wrenching cry that escaped her she bent over hugging her self rocking back and forth

"Quinn I'm so sorry, I'm sorry I left you, I should've been there for you baby I could've helped you please forgive me, the thought of how her and Quinn ended on bad terms made her cry even harder

Flashback

"Hello?"

"Cedes come outside and help me sneak in I can barely stand"

"Quinn are you drunk?"

"Yes"

"Quinn you know better"

"Mercedes I don't have time to hear your lecture just be a good friend and come out"

Click

Mercedes tip toed to her bedroom door peeking her head out to see if someone was in the hall when she realized the coast was clear she quickly ran to the door disarming the alarm and ran out bare foot and all when she got to Quinn she was being held up by a guy who looked older than Quinn she couldn't quite see the guys face because he kept his head down but she knew he was too old to be messing with 18 year old Quinn

Mercedes grabbed Quinn and helped her to the ground to sit

Quinn was sloppy drunk and could barely hold her head up straight

"Is she ok?"

The guy asked

"She's fine! get out of here and don't you ever come back!"

He chuckled

"Whatever you say little mama"

Quinn chuckled too

"Cedes che-cheer uupppp"

She said slurring her words

Her phone vibrated with a message and she fumbled to get it out of her purse

"Get rid of your joy-kill best friend and come back to my place so we could finish what we started"

Mercedes snatched the phone out of her hand and read the message

"Hell no Quinn you're staying home and you're going to sleep this mess off!"

"No let me go Cedes!"

Quinn snatched away from her and forced herself up taking her keys outta her purse

"Are you seriously going to go?! Quinn you'll kill yourself!"

"I'm going Cedes you're not my mother so stop acting like it!"

Mercedes snatched the keys outta of her hand Quinn chuckled too bad I have many copies she reached in her purse pulling out another set and wobbled her way to her Mercedes Benz

"Quinn no please listen to me you're pissy drunk I would be devastated if you died!"

"It's my choice Cedes you can't stop me from leaving"

"Quinn what has gotten into you?!"

"Quinn started the car taking it out of park Mercedes caught the door before she could shut it and grabbed her screaming Sam's name at the top of her lungs

"Sam! Sam!"

"Mercedes let me go before I crash please don't tell on me!"

"No Quinn if me telling on you would save your life so be it!"

"No Cedes my dad already looks at me like I'm a disappointed I won't be able to forgive you if you tell!"

"Sam! Sam!"

Sam ran out

"Cedes what's going on?!"

"Sam she's pissy drunk she came home with an older guy now she's trying to leave to go see him she's too drunk too function she'll kill herself!"

Sam ran to the car and snatched Quinn out jumping into the car stopping it right before it could crash into their other luxury cars

"What is going on?!"

Their dad ran out in his robe hearing the commotion in the house

Sam got out repeating what Mercedes had just told him to their dad

Quinn looked at Mercedes with hurt in her eyes

"I hate you! Mercedes I told you to not tell and you did I would never forgive you this friendship is over!

"Quinn I did what was best you would have killed yourself!"

"No excuses Mercedes I hate you!"

"Don't blame Mercedes for your wild mess! I'm taken everything your credit card your car your phone! As long as you're under my roof you will abide by my rules if you don't like it get out!"

Their father dragged her away

Mercedes cried into Sam's chest hurt by Quinn's words when all she was trying to do is save her best friend

Quinn kept her word she acted as if she really hated Mercedes never talking to her saying hurtful things she remembered one particular day she cried herself to sleep due to Quinn's teasing

Her and Sam had just broken up once again he went on another date with a friend of theirs name Santana Mercedes was hurt that Sam would go out on a date with one of her friends, she couldn't blame Santana because Santana never knew they were dating in the first place but Sam knew better

Mercedes walked out of her room making her way to the kitchen to get a snack taking a break from her long studying session preparing herself for her first semester of college which would've been starting that next week

She walked in to see Sam and Santana in the kitchen preparing snacks as well,

"Hey Cedes!"

Santana said excitedly

"Hi"

Cedes answered back dryly

"What's wrong Chica?"

Mercedes forced a smile

"Tired studying some material for school"

"Get that study on girl I start next week too, but no studying for me I need to get all my partying out the way before school"

Quinn walked in on the conversation

"Too bad I can't party due to being snitched on"

She said rolling her eyes at Sam and Cedes

"Awww Boohoo!"

Santana said sarcastically her and Quinn for some reason always had a love hate relationship maybe it was because they dated the same guy Finn Hudson at one point their situation was very similar to Puck's and Sam's when it came to Mercedes

Mercedes couldn't help the grimace on her face a sandwich would've been nice but the kitchen was too crowded for her liking even though it was huge she grabbed a bag of chips and a bottle of water out of the fridge and quickly made her exit out of the kitchen

Quinn followed behind her and dashed into her room before Cedes could close the door

"Jealous much?"

"Get out Quinn"

Quinn chuckled

"Sam would never want you I know you're in love with my brother but guess what he don't want you all you are is a quick fuck to him, you think I'm sleep when you both sneak off into each other rooms no I hear everything,I hear your moans and cries of pleasure I give it to my brother he must be good in bed, he would never flaunt you around or make you his girlfriend all you would ever have is a wet kitty and a broken heart dealing with him look at Santana and look at you do you really think you could compete with that?"

"Get out!"

Mercedes screamed pointing towards the door

"This is my family's home you get out, we took you in, you and your mom are the help"

Mercedes stepped in Quinn's face

"I'm going to ask you one more time to get out or I'll put you out myself and trust me you won't like that I'll break your little ass in two try me if you want Quinn"

She could see the shock fear in Quinn's hazel eyes she slowly back out of the room Mercedes slammed the door almost knocking it off of the hinges

Mercedes fell to the bed and cried her eyes out not because of what she said about Sam, but because of the hurtful things that left Quinn's mouth, Quinn changed she never talked to Mercedes in such a way now she was doing it on a regular all because She tried to be a good friend and save Quinn from killing herself

She never knew that Quinn stood on the other side of the door and cried with her she hurt her best friend deeply and she couldn't forgive herself for it but for some reason she couldn't stop hurting Mercedes

Mercedes cried herself to sleep that night she cried so much that she was weak she woke up and weakly walked to her bathroom in her bedroom and ran her a hot bath she received a knock on the door

She opened to see Santana

"Cedes I'm getting ready to leave I wanted to check on you are you ok?"

"I'm fine"

Santana slide pass Cedes into her room and shut the door

"Mercedes Why are you still here? I hear the way she talks to you and it's not right Quinn is going down a dark path and I think you should leave before she takes you down with her, between you and I this whole family is weird to me it's something that's not right about them I heard what Quinn said to you I know you and Sam were a real couple he told me, Sam and I are just friends I don't even like men anymore I know I was bi in high school but I'm totally into women now Sam and I are just best friends nothing more nothing less and I use him as my beard when necessary but that's it, you are my best friend too Cedes were not as close as you and Quinn but...I love you and I don't want you to deal with this any longer because the longer you take abuse from Quinn the closer I get to whooping her ass,just think about it I love you"

Santana left before Cedes could respond she took the abuse one more year and by 19 she left never looking back Quinn cried and begged her to not go

"Cedes no I'm sorry! You're the only thing that makes sense in my life right now please don't go!"

"Quinn let me go I can no longer be be your baby sitter or punching bag get help Quinn finish school then maybe I'll come back"

Mercedes flashback was cut short by a knock on the door she quickly wiped her eyes

"Come in!"

The door opened and there stood Sam her breath caught in her throat this wasn't the 18 year old Sam she left behind this was a man his bright green eyes seemed to have gotten even greener if that was possible he buffed up in a good way his blond hair was blonder his beautiful sculpted face seemed to have gotten more beautiful and his suit fitted his nice frame to the tee this man was breathtaking

"Hey"

"Hi"

She spoke back shyly

"Long time no see may I come in?"

"Sure"

He walked in and sat on the edge of the bed, Mercedes removed her heels and folded her legs up under her she noticed how he would glance at her legs and feet then quickly look away

"How are you?"

"I'm doing, how are you Sam?"

She realized that was a stupid question to ask he couldn't be alright they had just buried his sister

"I'm doing as well, long time no see you're looking good"

"Thanks Sam so are you,I see you're successful you're part owner of your dad's company now correct?"

"That is correct"

The room fell quiet and Sam begin to speak again

"So...ummm I heard about what happened I'm sorry that was nice of my dad to help you out"

"And I'm so grateful"

"By the way sorry about your mom"

"Thanks, but she'll be fine that old woman is strong"

"That she is, have you packed your things yet?"

"I'm going to do that soon and I'll be back early tomorrow morning"

"I can help you if you like"

"No it's fine"

Being alone with Sam in her home was not a good idea besides her hormones wouldn't be able to take it she hadn't had sex in a full year she almost jumped Puck's bones when she was alone with him and she was sure she would possibly jump Sam's as delicious as he was looking she would definitely take an advantage of him she could feel herself getting aroused and thoughts of the things her and Sam did in that bed in their younger years came to her mind

"This is not the time"

She said aloud meaning to say it to herself

"What?"

Sam asked

"Oh it's nothing let me get going to pack my things before it gets too late"

Sam gave her an amused look

"Ok see you later then"

"Later"

She stood up fixing her dress he stood up as well she always loved how much taller he was than her

He bent down holding a heel in place

"Let me help you with that"

She stepped into a heel shuddering when his finger graced her foot

he helped her into her other heel and stood up

"Damn"

He said lowly while licking his full lips

She ignored the explicit, but couldn't help but smile on the inside at the fact that she still had an effect on him after all those years she knew she looked good compared to her 19 year old self her body slimed out more her style changed and she carried herself more confident, her black fendi wrap around dress made her look like a brick house her fendi heels made her already voluptuous behind sit up higher and made her short legs longer,and her breast looked scrumptious, she wanted to give herself a tap on the back for the choice of clothing and shoes she picked that day

"I have to go Sam we'll finish our talk later?"

"Ok that's fine"

She walked away confident with a extra swish to her hips she knew Sam had matured because the 18 year old Sam would've grabbed her tore her dress off and gave it to her with no mercy rather they were together or not

She walked down to Mr Fabray's office and yelled through the door that she was leaving

"Wait a min Cedes don't forget this"

He opened the door and gave her a key along with the code to disarm the alarms

"Now I need to change my panties"

She said to herself thinking of her encounter with sexy ass Sam

Once she made it home she was barely in before Puck was swiftly running up the steps behind her

"So how did it go?"

"Well hello to you too Detective, can I at least get inside my door fully before you start interrogating me?"

He backed up a little

"Sorry"

"No problem come on in"

She opened up the door removed her heels and tossed her bag and keys on the coffee table, unwrapping her dress letting it fall to her feet

"Damn well ok"

Puck said as she bent over in her lacy bra and panties picking her dress up from the floor

"Don't act brand new Puck you know I hate clothes"

"I know, but you can't be doing a sex deprived man like that"

"Puck let's be serious you never had any problem getting sex"

"Now I do, I'm a busy man Cedes"

He removed his jacket and took a seat pulling out a brown envelope

"Have a seat Cedes I have some things to show you"

"Things like what?"

"Pictures"

"Pictures like crime scene pictures?"

"Yes now stop with the 20 questions"

"I don't know if I could do it Puck"

"Just try it Cedes if it becomes too much for you I promise I'll ease up"

Mercedes sighed

"Ok fine,but I have a request before we start Mr. Fabray gave me a glass of wine it was in a..."

"Purple bottle, Viniq?"

Puck finished

"Yes how did you know?"

"Because he offered me some when I went to talk to the family after Quinn's murder"

"Well I need that, some heavy duty bags and boxes and while you're out you might as well change detective because you're helping me pack oh and grab a couple of pizzas"

"Geesh ok Ms bossy"

Once Puck left she dressed in a tee shirt and sweats, wrapped her hair and started sorting her clothes out

Puck was back in no time dressed in comfortable wear like her carrying everything she requested

"Awww I was loving the sexy bra and pantie look"

He pouted

"Whatever now come on here so we could get started I'm starving"

She told him as she grabbed plates,silverware,napkins and bottles of waters placing them on the kitchen island she pulled a chair out and sat Puck removed his shoes and sat across from her they both fell into a comfortable routine talking and eating Puck removed the pictures from the envelope and placed them between the both of them

He pulled out a picture of Quinn's corpse Mercedes quickly turned her head

"Cedes I'm sorry just try if you can't handle it I'll put the pics away"

"Why do you need me Puck? Don't you have a partner or department that look over these things?"

"We have Cedes,but since you're one of the closest things to this family you could help us figure some things out"

Mercedes took a deep breath and slowly turned her head focusing on the picture she gasped and tears sprung to her wide eyes as she stared at it Quinn was laying on a bed in the hotel room she was found murdered in,she had a ring around her neck showing that she was strangled, her face was bloody and bruised and her clothes were ripped

"Look closely at this Cedes you see that bruise on her cheek?"

Mercedes stared closely at her cheek the bruise looked like a symbol like someone hit her across the face while wearing a ring

"I see it but it's only showing half way and I can't make out what the symbol is"

"I need to match that half symbol up to someones ring starting with her family"

"Why are you looking at her own family as suspects?"

"Because I have heard some things and seen some things Cedes"

"Things like what?"

"You don't want to know just be careful while you're there ok"

"Ok, but they seem pretty innocent to me"

"Yea for now they do"

"I had enough Puck I can't stomach anymore pictures right now"

"Just look at one mor..."

"I said no Puck!"

Puck slightly jumped from her raised voice she lowered her voice to a soft tone

"I'm sorry Puck,but I can't right now"

She said as tears ran down her face she stood up tossing her plate in the trash and made her way to the living room plopping down on the couch

Puck grabbed some napkins and followed her he handed her the napkins and sat beside her throwing an arm over her while rubbing soothing circles along her back

"I'm Sorry Cedes what was I thinking asking you to help out this has to be hard for you, just forget it I was a jerk for even asking you, I would not need your help anymore"

Mercedes wiped her eyes

"No I made a promise to you and I'm keeping that promise I'm going to help you until we find the fucker who did this to my best-friend"

Puck lightly chuckled

"That's my girl,and if it ever gets too overwhelming don't hesitate to let me know"

"Ok I won't,so what is my first duty?"

"While you there pay attention to everyone's jewelry try to find that ring and just snoop around I won't give you any duties just do what you feel you should, have conversations,lurk, look for as many clues as she can"

The atmosphere lightened up a little as they packed and reminisced about the good times one thing led to the another as they wrestled on the bed, before Mercedes could process what was happening Puck was on top of her planting kisses along her neck

"Puck what are you doing?"

She asked with a moan

"I'm kissing on you"

He said stating the obvious

"Puck we can't do this"

"Why not? You didn't bother to stop me the last time"

He asked her stopping briefly to look into her eyes

"Last time happened a year ago and we both were tipsy after hanging out"

"We weren't that tipsy and besides it was good admit it"

"Ok,ok I can't deny that it was good,but"

"But what we're both single we dated before,we can do it with no strings attached, unless you're thinking about pretty boy"

"Pretty boy?"

"Come on now Cedes you just saw him earlier I know some old feelings came back I could never compete with that even when we were together I could never hold on to you because you were always running back to him, he always had this hold over you"

"Ok Puck we're too grown to start this Sam/Puck rivalry again it's so high school we're pushing 30 come on now"

She forced him off of her and stood up from the bed

He grabbed her pulling her on top of him

"I'm sorry I won't mention him again"

He gripped her behind and pulled her back into an passionate kiss

He lifted her shirt over her head and kissed down her chest until he reached her breast, he pulled a bra cuff down and took an nipple into his mouth she threw her head back moaning out loud, he then flipped her over on her back and pulled her sweats along with her panties down, he widely opened her legs and started kissing and sucking on her thighs

"You smell delicious"

He told her before he dived right in pleasuring her with his mouth

"Oooooh Puck"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning she woke up wrapped in her sheets she looked over at her clock

"Shit!"

She jumped up pulling the sheet fully off the bed with her leaving a naked Puck still laying there sleeping peacefully, if Mr Fabray still went by the same schedule she remembered he mainly worked from his office at home or in one of the dining rooms and he was very punctual he started at 8:30 am every morning and it was 7:00 am not only did she need to shower and dress,but she also had to pack her things in her car and she had to stop for Mr Fabray's usual Asiago bagel with vegetable creme cheese and orange juice

"Detective!?"

She called Puck no answer she called him a few more times before she smacked him on his bare chest leaving a red hand print

"Ouch!"

He woke holding his chest

"Detective it's past 7 and I have to be at the Fabray's at 8:30 you know they stay across town!"

"Shit!"

He jumped up too

"I have to be at the station in an hour!"

"Ok well first go pack my things in the car"

He dressed and started grabbing her packed boxes and bags like the hulk quickly taking it to the car

She hopped in the shower quickly bathing, Puck scared the crap out of her when he jumped in with her

"Ahhh Puck you scared me!"

"Sorry,but I have some clothes in the car I won't have time to go back home to shower"

"Ok I have an extra tooth brush"

They finished getting ready and by 8:00 they both were running out of Mercedes home like chickens with their heads cut off not even bothering to say their goodbyes

Mercedes drove like a bat out of hell to make it across town she stopped and got Mr Fabray's bagel and orange juice when she walked out of the bagel shop she noticed some commotion outside of it whoever the cause of the commotion was had a big crowd surrounding them

Mercedes walked down to the crowd to see what the fuss was all about not expecting to see Sam in the middle of the crowd holding a paparazzi by the collar of his shirt as the guy camera laid smashed into pieces by his feet

Mercedes walked in the middle of the crowd

"Sam please let him go you have a lot of eyes on you, you're family is already in the media enough as it is"

Sam eased up a little and stared down at Mercedes

"Mercedes what are you doing here?"

"Don't worry about that what are you doing?"

"This fucker followed me taking pictures and he keeps asking questions about my sister don't he see that my family's hurting enough as it is!"

"Ok that's enough mind your business go back to what you all were doing you seen enough"

Puck walked into the crowd showing his badge the crowd scattered

"Sam let him go"

He said to Sam

Sam let the paparazzi go with a push

"This fucker broke my camera you owe me 800 dollars buddy!"

The guy yelled

Sam reached in his pocket counted out 800 and disrespectfully threw it in the guys face

Mercedes grabbed Sam's arm

"Come on now Sam that wasn't nice"

"You motherfuck..."

The guy tried to lunge at Sam and Puck grabbed him

"You don't want to go there buddy I advice you to pick the money, and your battered camera up and go on"

The guy quickly grabbed the money and camera and walked away

"Sam?"

Sam nodded his head at Puck

"Puck?"

"You don't want to bring your family anymore attention now do you?"

"No sir Detective"

Sam replied sarcastically

Puck was bothered by the sarcasm, but decided to ignored it, he had a image to withheld as detective but the old Noah Puckerman would've for sure punched Sam in the face but the new and improved Noah held it

In

He turned his attention to Mercedes

"Well hello there Mercedes long time no see didn't expect to see you here with Sam"

Mercedes looked at Puck confused until she realized what he was doing, she was his little spy and it was best to play it like they hadn't seen each other in years

"Hi Detective I was on my way to the Fabray's I ran into Sam on the way"

"Oh I see,well see you around Cedes it was nice seeing you and by the way you're looking good"

Sam did a laugh like he was choking making Mercedes side eye him

Puck chuckled he knew why, jealous Sam was back even though he had not seen Mercedes in years Mercedes still had that effect on him

"Stay outta trouble Sam and see you around Cedes"

Puck said before he walked away

Sam cleared his throat

"Ummm see you at the house?"

Mercedes looked down at her watch

"Shit! It's 9:15 I was suppose to be to your father at 8:30"

"Don't worry I'll vouch for you"

Mercedes ran to her car and jumped in starting it up and speeding off

when she pulled up she was shocked and confused to how Sam pulled off after her,but still managed to make it there before her, his Lamborghini was perfectly parked when she pulled up

She got out and quickly made her way into the mansion she checked into Mr. Fabray's office there was no sign of him she walked down to the dining area that he sometimes worked in and there he sat with his eyes glued to his laptop, Sam sat at the end of the table in front of a laptop while she was guessing his wife and youngest daughter sat at the other end they both stared at Mercedes suspiciously,Mercedes had yet to meet his wife but, she remembered seeing his youngest daughter before, she remembered running into Quinn after she moved out shopping at the grocery store tagging a baby girl along with her, Quinn told her that the baby girl was her sister and her dad had another child, not by my mom

Now that Mercedes thought about it,Quinn's dad must've cheated on her mom and the little girl was probably created from the infidelity and also the new wife was probably the mistress at the time because the closeness of the two was for sure a mother and daughter closeness

"Sorry I'm late"

Mercedes said as she placed the bagel, cream cheese and orange juice in front of Mr. Fabray

"Sweetie I took care of him seeing that you were late, he has already enjoyed his bagel and orange juice"

She told Mercedes rudely

Her daughter chuckled and stared Mercedes up and down Mercedes could already see that she was going to have a problem out of the wife and daughter

Sam rolled his eyes and stood up grabbing the bagel and orange juice

"I'll take it, thank you Mercedes and by the way Mercedes was late because of I, I stopped her on the way here and we talked, the reason why I made it before her was because I left before her, and also Connie and Madison you guys obviously don't know Mercedes,but she and her mother has been around the family for years even before you two,she is family so treat her as such , Mercedes this is your seat, you may sit"

He pulled back the chair that he had just been sitting in and gestured for Mercedes to sit Mercedes almost chuckled at the wife and daughter faces

"I'll give you a pass now Mercedes, but please don't let it happen again,Microsoft excel is already up on the computer I would like you to do some data entry for me"

Mr Fabray finally spoke up handing over a packet

"No problem sir"

Sam made his way out the room before he was stopped by Mr Fabray's wife

"Sam how about we go have lunch later today"

Sam gave her a simple

"No"

And continued to make his way out of the room Mercedes chuckled. when she looked at the screen Sam wrote the most obnoxious comment on the screen about her behind..the laugh couldn't have came at a worst time it almost seemed as if she was laughing at the asshole cold shoulder that Sam had given too his step mother

She awkwardly laughed again and cleared her throat

"Sorry I was thinking about something that happened earlier"

Mr Fabray chuckled

"I get like that sometimes"

He said not taking it serious but his wife and daughter rolled their eyes and stood up leaving out of the room

shutting the door behind them Mr Fabray instantly zoomed back into his computer while Mercedes got to working as well the room fell quiet and they both were working away

Mercedes was entering the companies progress over the year and it seemed to be doing pretty well

After so many hrs Mr Fabray stood up stretching out his limbs

"Mercedes dear, I have to go do some work at the office take your time you don't have to finish everything tonight as long as it's on my desk by tomorrow morning you should be fine, take a break sweetie and finish up later"

"Ok Mr. Fabray see you tonight"

He packed up his things and left leaving Mercedes alone she waited until he closed the door and stood up, she made her way to the door and opened it up peeking her head out to see if the coast was clear she slowly closed the door back and started snooping around the dining area she couldn't find anything suspicious the real place she needed to be was his office and the bedrooms after looking around like a crazy person for 20 mins she realized that she was not going to find anything

She wrapped up her work and left out slowly walking down the hall towards his office with laptop in hand she looked around and tried to turn the knob realizing that it was lock

"What are you doing?"

She suddenly heard a voice behind her almost making her jump out of her skin

She quickly turned around

"Sam?! You scared the crap out of me!"

"Sorry,what's going on?"

"I thought your father was still here I needed to ask him something about this data entry"

"He's gone did he not tell you?"

"I don't know he might've told me when I was busy"

"Oh well is there anything I could help you with I'm part owner so I'm sure whatever question you have I could answer as well"

"Damn Sam leave me the hell alone"

Her mind screamed

"Well ummmm I ummmmm I was wondering if I could take a break from this and finish up later"

"Sure, you're allowed a break baby I'm sure it's fine just make sure you have it on his desk first thing tomorrow morning"

He said basically repeating what his father had just told her

"Thanks"

"No problem I was going out to grab a bite to eat wanna join me?"

"Sure where are you going?"

"I have a sudden urge for pizza"

"Awww man I just had pizza I don't have a rock hard body like you I actually gain weight"

"Please baby a little pizza won't hurt you I'll work you out in the gym this weekend I could be your own personal trainer"

The thought of being alone with Sam in the gym sent chills up her spine and him calling her baby brought back some old memories

"So are you coming?"

He asked her

She couldn't possibly turn this beautiful man down

"Sure!"

He grabbed her hand and lightly pulled her with him towards the front door

"Just bring your laptop with you"

On the way to the pizza joint Mercedes couldn't help, but steal glances over at Sam as he drove deep in thought

He smiled still keeping his eyes on the road

"What are you looking at?"

"I'm wondering why you're so deep in thought what's on your mind? Women trouble?"

"Are you sure that's why your staring or your stunned by my beauty?"

Mercedes chuckled

"Please Sam when did you become vein? I will admit you are a beauty but I'm positive that's not why I was staring"

"I'm just joking I've never been vein, but I was thinking about my sister it's so surreal isn't it? It's like Quinn is playing a big joke on us and sooner or later she's going to pop out saying surprise! I got you all!"

"I know right when something hits close to home it's like spine-chilling you know? You can't trust anyone nowadays not even family"

Sam suddenly became quiet

"Are you okay Sam? did I say anything wrong?"

"Oh no, ummm so where do you live?"

He replied changing the subject

"Across town until I'm put out"

Keeping up her lie she told to his dad

"Ok...across town where?"

"Sam I'm not telling you so you could stalk me?"

She jokily said

Sam jokily grabbed on to his chest

"Oooh that hurt, why kind of guy do you take me for?"

"Come on now Sam back in the day you stalked me before"

"Ok you're right I was young and dumb, what can I say you have that effect on me"

She chuckled

"Yea yea yea...sooooo do you still stay at the mansion?"

Sam laughed like she just told a funny joke

"Hell no...I'm just there all the time especially since this happened with Quinn, I have a condo across town as well"

"Where?"

"I'm not telling you, you might stalk me"

He smiled with his signature lopsided smile

"Ok,ok you got me"

She chuckled

They arrived to their destination, Sam valet parked his car and got out walking over to her side to help her step out, as they entered into the pizza joint all eyes were on them the owner met them at the door and escorted them to a private room where they were left alone

"So you got it like that huh?"

"No as you could see this is what my family and I have been going through since my sister's tragedy, no privacy at all, everywhere we go there's paparazzi somewhere snapping pictures,the news comes outta no where asking questions it's just nerve racking"

"Tell me about it"

Sam ordered their food and drinks and they fell into an conversation like that hadn't been away from each other

"How about you come to my place after this"

"Sam don't think you're getting any tonight,we haven't seen each other in almost 10 years, you think I'm going to just drop my panties for you?"

"Gosh no I just want us to spend some time together I wasn't thinking about getting in your pants"

"Oh well in that case I'll come back to your place"

He smiled wide

"Good"

Sam paid for the food and they packed up the left over food to take back to his place

The drive to his condo was awkward to say the least Mercedes was racking her brain to come up with something, but nothing seemed to come up

When they made it to his Condo Mercedes was impressed, by how beautiful it was

"Wow Sam this is beautiful can I move in?"

She jokingly asked, Sam answered yes with no hesitation

"Really? I was just joking Sammy"

He chuckled

"I was too"

Mercedes knew he wasn't really joking even though Mercedes had not seen him in years she knew him and she knew that Sam would move her in, in a heart beat

Mercedes gave herself a tour of the place as Sam freshened up and got out of his clothes

"I brought you some sweats and T-Shirt"

Sam told her as he came from the back of the condo with only his sweats on

"Thank you Sammy"

Mercedes smiled and grabbed the clothing making her way to the bathroom to freshen up as well she closed the door and rested her back against lifting Sam's clothes to her nose, closing her eyes and breathing in his delicious scent she opened her eyes and giggled to herself there she was acting like a young sick love puppy all over again

"Get it together Mercedes"

She said to herself as she started her shower

Sam laid back on his comfy couch smiling from ear to ear he couldn't believe his one true love was back in his life for years he thought he would never see her again, he knew that they wouldn't start off where they left off, but her just being back in his life was enough for him

"What are you smiling at?"

Mercedes asked startling him

"How long have you been there?"

"Long enough to catch you smiling like a crazy person, move over"

He swung his legs around so she could sit she sat next to him and folded her legs up under her

"Now crazy young man tell me what you were smiling for?"

"Just thinking about the good times I had with Quinn"

He lied Quinn was someone he was not trying to think about at the moment he was still trying to grasp that she was no longer there anymore

Mercedes smiled

"Quinn and I had our troubles in the end, but we had some good times as well, more like great times"

"I have some drinks chilled in the fridge let's warm our food and talk"

"Oh...ok"

Mercedes knew Sam was still hurting over Quinn, but gosh he didn't have to be so cold every-time she brought Quinn's name up

15 mins later they were eating pizza, drinking wine and laughing for days

"Oh gosh how did you manage to mess the most simple case up a innocent man was charged because of you and the crazy thing about it all was he was your client! Hahaha!"

"Ok the bar is close Sam I'm only going to take so much of you laughing at my downfall"

She jokingly said while taking the bottle of wine out of his hand and taking a swig of it

"Awwww Cedes it's just all fun you know I don't mean it Woah!"

He fell over her legs giggling

"Are you drunk?"

"Yessss..."

He slurred while giggling even harder into her thighs

"You're ridiculous Sam"

"I know you are, but what am I"

He giggled even more

"And corny, ridiculous and corny a horrible combination and here I am thinking you were Mr. Serious, but you're still silly I see"

She giggled with him

"Come here I have to show you this you'll love it"

He stood up surprisingly straight and grabbed her hands pulling her to the patio he slid the doors open and revealed a beautiful setup a bed sat on his patio surrounded by beautiful flowers and decor

Mercedes was in awe

"Sam this is beautiful"

"I knew you would like it, let's sleep out here tonight that's if you don't mind staying"

"I don't mind it, but Sam it's the middle of Fall, it's freezing out here"

"The patio is heated"

He hit a switch and the patio instantly warmed up, he hit another switch and soft music started playing

"So what do you say?"

He asked her

"Ok let's do it"

She smiled and took his hand letting him lead her to the bed he pulled the linen back and they both crawled up under it he laid back and pulled Mercedes down to his bare chest "look up" he told her

They both looked up to the stars

"Wow so relaxing"

"I know right, when I can't sleep or have a lot on my mind I come out here and just stare at the stars it relaxes me"

"I bet it does"

He giggled again

"What's so funny now silly?"

She asked him

"I'm drunk and the more I lay here the more drunk I seem to get"

"Well no more wine for you, you might tell me all your secrets"

"I just might"

Mercedes was there to find things out, but on the other hand she felt so wrong about it

"Hey are you on birth control?"

"Ummm that's an odd question to ask, I am, but what does that has to do with anything Sam?"

"I honestly don't know why I asked you that"

"I know why because you're planning on getting some and condoms are not in that plan, Sam there's no telling how many women you've slept with without protection"

"Honestly you're the only one I swear I'm smarter than that Mercedes you should know that"

"I know I actually believe you, we were young and dumb back then weren't we?"

"Tell me about it"

"As much as our parents talked to us about the benefits of using protection we still rarely used them, I guess we were that young, dumb and in love huh? thankfully my mom put me on birth control because she suspected I was sexually active because if she had not I would probably be raising your child right now"

"That's a good thing"

"Sam be serious do you honestly think that you would have enjoyed being a teenage father?"

"We would've made it work"

"Yea if our parents didn't kill us first"

They talked until they both were soon asleep Mercedes was woken up by Sam's sudden movements she opened her eyes to catch him staring up at the stars

"Can't sleep?"

"No"

When he answered her she could smell the wine on his breath

"So I'm guessing you finished off that huge bottle of wine"

"Yes,I have a lot on m-mind"

He slurred

The pitiful look he had on his face broke her heart, Mercedes was the only child, but she could imagine that losing a sibling had to be one of the hardest things someone could go through

Out of nowhere she started kissing his bare muscular chest, she couldn't quite distinguish if it was from sympathy or attraction, but either way her attraction for Sam was through the roof

"Hmmmm are you trying to take an advantage of me? you know I'm drunk right?"

He moaned

"You're not too drunk to function"

She told him between kisses

"I missed your lips so much"

He said before he guided her head upward and kissed her deeply while also nibbling on her bottom lip

He flipped her over and hovered above her he rested between her thighs and sucked on her neck he started grinding his hardness against her heat, almost making her orgasm right then and there, she wanted so badly for them to be connected, he moved achingly slow while she wanted to tear him apart

He kissed from her neck down to her breast lifting her shirt while slowly giving every inch of her body attention like he was trying to get to know her body all over again,he helped her undress until she was laying under him naked

"Please Sam"

She moaned and begged him as he kissed above her pantie line

He gave her what she wanted when she felt his mouth on her most intimate part, he kissed and made love to her with his mouth until he had her shaking

"Fucccckkkkk Sam, I missed you, I missed this mouth,I missed you sooooo much"

She admitted to him

"So gooood"

She kept repeating over and over while riding his mouth

"Sam I'm about too...Sammmm!"

She screamed as she shook and flooded his mouth with her juices

He crawled up her body and kissed her

"Hmmmmm still taste as good as I remembered"

"Wow that was so good Sam, just as good as I remembered"

He smiled and removed his sweats letting his erection free

She stared down at him

"Wow Sam did you get bigger, you were already big but,damn"

He chuckled

"Maybe so, I was still a growing boy when you left"

He laid on his back and pulled the covers back over them he grabbed her and attempted to pulled her to him to lay on his chest

"What are you doing?"

She asked him puzzled

"Trying to cuddle"

"I thought we were having sex?"

"What made you think that?"

He asked her with a smile he was clearly teasing her

"Don't start something you can't finish Sam"

"Mercedes what are you talking ab...

Before he could finish Mercedes was climbing on top of him

"We can't let this hardness go to waste now can we?"

She lined him up with her heat and eased down on him

"Sammmmm"

She started riding him slowly

"Oooooh Mercedes"

She started riding him like her life depended on it

"Yesss Sam soooooo good"

"Fuck Mercedes"

He flipped her over gripped the headboard with one hand and started thrusting into her as hard as his body allowed him too

"How does it feel?"

She asked him as he thrusted into her she already knew the answer but wanted to hear it from him

"It feels soooo good,I'm going to co-come"

"Me too ooooh fu-oh Sammmmm!"

She screamed his name as she reached her peak at the same time as him he spilled his seed inside of her thrusting until he went soft he collapsed on top of her resting his face in the crook of her neck

"I still love you"

She thought she heard him whisper

"What did you just say?"

She asked him

He lifted his head

"I said let's go shower"

She was sure she heard him say he still loved her, I still love you didn't sound anything similar to let's go shower

He stood up and pulled her up with him wrapping them both in a sheet he almost fell back before she caught him

"Woah still drunk there buddy?"

"I guess so let's hurry up and shower"

He led them to the bathroom and started the shower once they felt it was warm enough they stepped in, they assisted each other with showering, the whole time something didn't quite sit right with Mercedes, maybe it was the I still love you which she was positive she heard or maybe she was scared that they would move too fast, and if they fall in love for old time sakes Sam's heart would be broken if this plan backfires and Sam finds out her real motives for being back in him and his family lives

After the shower they made their way back to the patio changed the sheets getting back to cuddling under the covers both quiet deep in thought

"Sam?"

Mercedes broke the silence saying his name

"Yes?"

"Let's not move too fast ok? I don't even know if I like you like I use too"

"Wow that kind of hurts"

"No Sam I don't mean it like that, I mean we have always moved at full speed, let's just take it slow and see where this goes ok?"

"I understand where you're coming from"

"Thank you for understanding now let's get some rest"

She kissed his cheek and laid on his chest instantly falling into slumber she was woken up once again by Sam's sudden movements when she opened her eyes She was laid on a pillow while Sam sat at the edge of the bed finishing off another bottle of wine

He sat the bottle down beside the bed and laid back focusing on the stars

"Something's troubling you Sam?"

She asked him

"Yes"

He answered never taking his eyes off the stars

"Is it about Quinn?"

"Yes"

He answered shortly again she could tell that he was drunk again

"Well talk about it"

"I feel so guilty it's been eating me up inside and-and I have no one to talk about it too"

That statement made her sit up

"You can talk to me I'm all ears"

"The night of Quinn's death or the night before I'm not quite sure, but Quinn and I argued I swear I don't know why we were arguing, but I was beyond angry, I smacked her hard across the face with the back of my hand knocking her down to the ground, I could see the fear in her eyes like she feared me, I smacked her once more back hand..and was yelling at her pointing in her face I don't remember what I was saying,but every time I think back to it I just keep replaying gibberish in my head, I had a ring on my class ring to be exact from my college, Quinn's face was bleeding badly, she jumped in her car and sped off, I woke up the next morning at my condo, laid out on the floor, I must've blacked out from all the liquor I drunk that night because the last thing I remembered was Quinn speeding off, I can't remember how I got home or ended up out of my clothes I still had my ring on, but there was no blood on it, the ring was clean like it had been professionally cleaned so I thought maybe I dreamed all of this, I turned the tv on the news as I made myself breakfast and the first thing I see flashing across the screen is Quinn Fabray was found murdered in an hotel room, they talked about the symbol that was embedded into her cheek, I panicked and hid my ring, then I collapsed...my sister was gone and I didn't get a chance to apologize to her I even thought that maybe I killed her, but when I heard the gruesome details I knew I couldn't have done that to my sister, but I still felt guilty I rack my brain everyday to try to figure out why we argued but I come up with nothing, I wanna find the fucker who did this to my sister!" He sobbed into Mercedes chest then was sleep like a baby

Mercedes was in shock after his confession,what if she had just slept with someone she couldn't trust, she knew Sam wasn't capable of murder, but that argument he claimed to not remember really had her suspicious why would he be arguing so harshly with Quinn and why would he abuse Quinn

Mercedes barely slept after Sam's confession he woke up stretching his arms and yawning

"GoodMorning beautiful"

"Good morning Sam"

She forced a smile

"How did you sleep Cedes?"

"Not good"

"Why not?"

She shrugged

"I don't know just one of those nights I guess, hey do you remember anything from last night?"

She asked him trying to see if he remembered his confession

"I remember everything up to us having sex, we showered then we slept"

Mercedes didn't understand why he didn't remember his confession he acted as if he never talked to her about it

"That's all you remember?"

"Ummm yea was there something else I should remember? Did I say anything I should not have said?"

"Oh no,well you did tell me you still loved me"

"Shut up! No I did not"

"You did Sam"

"You're lying"

"It's not a big deal Sam just admit I have that effect on you, plus I put it on you last night soooooo it's normal"

He chuckled

"Well ok whatever you say, want some breakfast?"

"Oh no I have to stop at home then make my way to your dad for work, I'll see you then, oh shit I didn't finish the data entry!"

Sam smiled

"Don't worry I finished it for you at the restaurant, we were so into our conversation that you never took notice"

"Thanks a bunch Sam you're a life saver"

"No problem Cedes, how are you going to get around? did you forget I drove? Take one of my cars"

"No Sam that won't be necessary I'll haul a cab"

"Well at least let me pay for your cab fair"

"No Sam I'm fine"

"Still stubborn I see Cedes"

"Sure am"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes hauled a cab home when she got there Puck was waiting on her porch like she expected

"I'm convince you're stalking me, how is it possible for you to know when I will arrive home"

"I'm a detective and you're working for me so I have to keep tabs on you"

"No you do not, stop stalking me or I'll stop working for you"

"I'm not stalking you ok I just watch you from time to time, but I swear I don't know your whereabouts like last night I knew you weren't at the Fabray's because I stopped by to talk to Mr. Fabray, but I didn't know where you were, so where were you?"

"None of your damn business Puck"

He followed her into her place

"You were with Sam am I right?"

"What do you care?"

"I care if you're not doing your job, don't start that playing house shit with Sam! If you're not going to take this job serious and lay up with Sam all night then quit!"

"Please Puck you're jealous right?!"

"Jealous my ass!"

"Yes you are, every time I get back involved with Sam you act like an ass I'm no ones property not yours not Sam's! So if I wanna lay up with Sam! Excuse my language but fuck Sam! And do what ever the fuck I please when it comes to Sam that's my business, as long as I'm reporting information to you it shouldn't matter what I do"

"It does matter!"

"How so?!"

"Because your weak, sick love puppy ass could mess up this case and spill the beans to Sam!"

"I would never do that I wanna find this murderer just as bad as you! Quinn was my best fucking friend! Why would I jeopardize finding her murderer for Sam! I'm doing you a favor you asshole you put me in this so stay the hell out of my business and treat me with respect or I will quit"

Puck chuckled humorously

"How will Sam feel if he found out I just fu*ked you not even a week ago what was it like a couple days ago?"

"Get the hell out!"

She pointed to the door

He walked to the door and opened it he stepped out on the porch and turned to face her before he could get another word out she blabbered

"Oh and that symbol that was bruised into Quinn's face comes from Sam ring that's all you need to know now investigate that motherfucker!"

With that she Slammed the door in his face

Mercedes packed more clothes quickly freshened up, changed and caught a cab to get Mr. Fabray's usual she made it right on time still fuming on the inside from her and Puck's argument

greeted her as she entered into his work area with his usual and her laptop in hand

"Good morning Mercedes better start than yesterday I'll take that"

He greeted her brightly and took his bagel and orange juice

"Good morning Mr. Fabray I also finished the date entry"

"Lovely dear, email it to me and I also have more data entry for you and a few meetings I need you to set up for me"

"Ok sir"

He handed over a package to her and a list of clients she needed to set up his meetings with, she focused on her work to keep her mind occupied from Puck and Sam she completed everything quicker than she expected

"Wow I can't believe I'm finish already"

"Really? Well you're done for the day if I come up with anything else which I'm sure I might I'll give you a call"

"Ok Mr. Fabray"

She left out and made her way out to her car, she decided to do a little retail therapy, she drove to a known shopping area and parked she shopped at a few stores and took a quick break to grab a bite to eat and Starbucks, she stood sipping on her caramel frappe when she noticed Sam approaching an Atm machine across the street

"Got you"

She heard someone say on the side of her then heard the sound of a camera snapping away she just knew it was paparazzi she looked to the side at a oddly familiar looking woman then she gasped the woman looked at her and gasped as well

"Santana?"

"Mercedes?"

"Ahhhh!"

They both screamed and hugged each other

"Omg Chica look at you, you're beautiful I haven't seen you in years"

"I know right! What are you doing out here?!"

"Working Chica"

"You work for the paparazzi?"

"Yes ma'am"

"But I mean like how do you feel spying on your best friend?"

"I distance myself from that family a while ago ,remember what I told you something is off about them"

"But he was your best friend at one point shouldn't you feel bad, I mean this family just dealt with tragedy"

"I understand where you're coming from sweetie, but when you're doing the type of work I do to survive all that friendship shit goes out the window, I get paid big bucks for these pics I'm a survivor honey"

She started snapping more pictures a suspicious car with tinted windows pulled up Santana put a business card in Mercedes hand which held all her info then took off running

"Gotta go! Call me Chica we have a lot of catching up to do!"

She yelled back to her as she ran

The car with the tinted windows took off as well Mercedes found that to be odd, her night/morning had started off odd and it seem as if it wasn't going to get better

She glanced over to the Atm machine Sam suspiciously stood at and he was gone she finished her drink did a little more shopping and made her way back to the Fabray's she took her bags back to her room and started a shower, she showered and dressed comfortably, she fell back on the bed and closed her eyes taken a deep breath this was the first relaxation she had gotten since Puck pulled her into this mess

"I'm sorry, I apologize about earlier now tell me about Sam again?"

"Go fuck yourself detective"

Mercedes responded back still clearly heated

"Ok potty mouth I'll talk to you later after you calm down, hopefully it's before the night is up and I apologize once again"

"Okay"

She tossed her phone and closed her eyes to rest an hr later she was woken up by Sam sitting on the side of her

"Hey sleepy head"

"Hey Sam what's going?"

"The chef is here, is there anything you would like to request?"

"I have a taste for fish, white rice and a bake potato with butter and sour cream"

"Sounds good I'll give him your request what type of fish?"

"Tilapia"

"Alright"

"Thanks Sammy"

"No problem Cedes"

"Sam by the way I seen you earlier at the atm machine then you disappeared oh and I caught paparazzi snapping pics of you"

She refused to tell him that it was Santana

"Really, what were you doing over there?"

"Shopping"

"Oh well ummm ok I'll give the chef your order"

He quickly walked out

"Can this day get any weirder?"

She mumbled to herself

She got up and freshened up for dinner by the time she was out Sam was back telling her to meet him in the family room for dinner

When she walked into the family room Sam, Mr. Fabray, his wife and daughter were all sitting at the table all dressed like they were on the way to a cocktail event, she wished Sam had given her the heads up she assumed it would be just him and her having a chill dinner, she had the perfect dress to wear, but instead she stood there with her comfy Victoria Secret Pink's yoga pants and a off the shoulder Pink's shirt on with the comfy socks to match and a messing bun, she looked like she was on her way to a girly sleepover

Sam's Step-mother and little sister stared her up and down with their noses turned up in disgust while Sam and his dad paid it no mind

Sam stood up and pulled her chair out for her she sat directly in front of her meal the delicious smell seeped into her nostrils making her want to dig right in

"I apologize for my attire Sam never told me we were to dress up"

"Oh no dear you're free to wear whatever you want, we all were already dressed up my wife and daughter just came from a charity event and my son and I were working other than that we'll probably be dressed comfortably as well

"Enough of that let's eat"

Sam said cutting him off

He chuckled

"Son don't be so rude I know you're hungry now say grace since you're in such an hurry"

"Awww dad why me?"

"Ahhh hahhh that's what you get"

His little sister teased

"Don't tease your brother dear, Sam hates saying grace"

His step mother said to Mercedes with a smile the first smile she had gotten from her it seemed fake but it was a start

Sam cleared his throat and they all bowed their heads

"Lord we thank you for this food that we are about to eat let it fill us up Amen"

Everyone said Amen with a shake of their heads Sam's little sister teased again "Sammy that was the shortest corniest grace ever you suck"

She laughed

"No you suck big head"

Sam teased her back sticking out his tongue and she giggled some

more Mercedes liked seeing that side of him that was one of his sides that she loved

"Ok you two stop being silly let's eat, don't mind them Mercedes"

He told her

They all started chowing down on their different selections of food topping it off with a caramel drizzled cheesecake for dessert

After everything was cleaned up everyone stood up to go their separate ways

"Well I'm going to my home office and Sam has work to do at the main office so we'll see you later Cedes"

"Ok Mr. Fabray"

"Let's go out sweetie maybe for ice cream and a little shopping"

His wife said to his daughter not inviting Mercedes

Mercedes mumbled

"I don't give a damn if you invite me or not"

"I heard that"

Sam whispered to her with a chuckle as he walked pass her

"Sorry"

"No apologies trust me I understand see you later"

He winked at her before he walked out of the family room

Once everyone went to their destination Mercedes went back to her room, she laid there bored and restless after a while she decided to see if Mr. Fabray needed anymore work done to pass time she got up and walked down to his office

"Mr. Fabray?"

She wanted to smack herself for not knocking she seemed to interrupt a very deep conversation between him and a guest

"Sorry for not knocking"

She gasped as the stranger looked at her he looked like an older Sam, same green eyes, same built, same good looks and all, his resemblance to Sam was uncanny

As she could recall Sam never knew his parents or why they put him up for adoption but this man looked like Sam's real father, she stared at him frozen in place

"Can I help you dear?"

Mr. Fabray asked her

"Is there any work for me to do"

"Not at the moment dear, but we'll pick back up tomorrow Thank you for asking"

"No problem sir"

The Sam look alike smiled at her as she closed the door he looked like Sam but something about his smile seemed far more evil and thinking of Sam made her think about his confession the day just kept getting weirder

She walked down to Quinn's old room for the first time since she's been there when she opened the door tears sprung to her eyes just like her room, Quinn's theme was more mature but she still had all of the same pictures of them

Mercedes closed the door slowly looking at all the pictures and rubbing her hand over them, she opened up each of Quinn's drawers looking at all of the expensive designer clothes she had, she smiled and thought about how much Quinn was into fashion and could dress her ass off the last drawer she opened seemed to not close all the way, Mercedes pulled it all the way out and a diary fell out titled dirty secrets in Quinn's hand writing Mercedes picked it up and hid it under her shirt, she placed the drawer back and slowly walked back to her room, she closed her door and locked it she sat on the edge of the bed and opened the diary up she first checked the date of the last page which was dated only a year ago then she went back to the middle then the beginning it seemed like Quinn started writing it when they were young all the way to her late teens then stopped for years and started back up about a few years back

Mercedes started reading through the diary the further she read into it the more tears sprung to her eyes she flipped through pages overwhelmed and even hurt by some things she read, secrets about Puck was in there, Sam, Mr. Fabray, her stepmother, Sam's little sister, there was even secrets in there that give her knowledge of who Sam's parents might be and why they gave him up

She laid the book down to calm herself down trying to avoid hyperventilating she went into her wallet and pulled Santana's card out

She couldn't believe Santana was a photographer and worked for the paparazzi back in the day Santana talked about paparazzi

She dialed the number , but blocked her number out just incase she changed her mind about talking to Santana and decided to hang up in her face

"Hello?"

"Santana? This is Mercedes"

"Hi Chica! why are you calling private?"

"Just in case I decided to hang up in your face"

Santana chuckled on the other line

"That's understandable I missed you dearly Cedes"

"I missed you too Santana"

"I love you sweetie"

"I love you too honey but what's with all this mushy stuff?"

"It's just that you were one of my closest friends and I'm just happy I found you that's all"

"Awwww don't make me cry"

"I'm sorry, but how is your mother?"

"She's just been diagnose with Alzheimer's it hasn't got the best of her yet, she's fighting though"

"Awww Cedes I'm so sorry"

"It's ok, it's life you know"

"So did you ever become that famous attorney you wanted to be?"

"I did and I messed up now I'm back at square one"

"It happens you'll be back up before you know it"

"but tell me about you what happened to you being a doctor how the hell did you end up as a paparazzi?"

"Long story, but before I start are you back at the Fabray's?"

"Yes I am"

"And what is the reason?"

"Well I'm working for Mr. Fabray the same way my mother did so I'm basically living with them, I've been kind of down on my luck you know"

"Be careful Cedes"

"I will they're harmless"

"Do you really believe that?"

"Ummmm..."

"Hold up I hear something...*click"

The call suddenly ended

"Santana? Hello..Santana?"

She assumed Santana would call her back when she realized she hung up on her, she put Quinn's diary in her bag and laid back closing her eyes when you woke up 2 hrs had pass she decided to power on the tv, the news was on and breaking news flashed across the screen a young woman came on to the screen standing at a crime scene

"We just got breaking news that a young paparazzi woman was brutally murdered in her home, now were hearing that their wasn't forced entry so whoever did this to her had to be let in by her, don't know the exact age, but she's between 27 to 29 years old and were also hearing that at one point she was friends of the deceased Quinn Fabray and best friend of her brother Sam Evan's can this family stay out of tragedy? Or should we say trouble, and does these murders relate or was this just an random act? the victims name is Santana Lopez we'll be back with more later

Mercedes heart dropped she stood up and walked to the Tv she touched the screen as Santana's face flashed across it

"No Santana! She screamed and dropped to her knees

"Mercedes! Mercedes what's going on open up!"

She could hear Sam yelling through the door she unlocked the door and fell straight into Sam's arm

"Sam she's dead! I just talk to her who could do this to her?!"

"Who Mercedes?! Calm down!"

"Santana Sam!"

"What?! No!" a tear dropped from his eyes and they both fell down to the floor still holding on to each other

"Sam I can't lose another best friend first they took Quinn now Santana! we-we just got back in contact Sam"

"Shhhh I know I'm hurt too, this doesn't make sense who would do this"

He rocked her back and forth until she was sleep in his arms he picked her up and laid her across the bed he sat on the edge of the bed and watched Detective Noah Puckerman talking on the screen

"Detective you were old friends with them both you're already working on Quinn's case now possibly Santana Lopez, how does that make you feel?"

"I'm hurt over these two loses first and foremost, the department doesn't have any leads yet, we don't know if these two cases are related, but were working our hardest to find out"

Sam got up and left out of the mansion, he jumped in his Lamborghini and sped off headed straight for the precinct he jumped out and was met at the door by Detective Puckerman as he walked out

"My sister has been killed now my best friend! You asses better get on your job, I refuse to lose someone else"

"Sam we're doing the best we can ok"

"Well try a little harder or I'm taking matters into my own hands"

"With that he jumped back into his car and cranked it up another detective came out and stood next to Puck staring at Sam's car something about this guy seemed off and untrustworthy to Sam, Sam wasn't sure if this was Puck's partner or what but he made sure to remember his face and made a mental note to watch this guy

Mercedes woke to an empty bed her head and neck had so much tension in it from crying she received a soft knock on the door

"Come in"

Sam's little sister Madison walked in

"Hey Madison what's going on?"

"Can I lay with you?"

"Sure"

Gone was that stuck up too grown for her own good little girl, there stood a vulnerable scared little girl she crawled in bed with Mercedes and at that moment she looked exactly like Sam which was weird seeing that she wasn't Sam's actual blood sister she was Mr. Fabray's and Sam's stepmother child and neither one of them was Sam's real parents seeing that he was adopted, but it was possible to look like someone you weren't really related too Quinn and Sam weren't blood brother and sister, but they resembled each other a lot only difference was the colored eyes, but Madison eyes were green like Sam's

She laid on Mercedes chest and weeped

"Why are you crying Madison?"

"I'm scared Quinn's gone, and Santana was like my big sister until she disappeared out of our lives now she's gone, I'm scared I'm going to lose someone else"

"Don't be scared Madison you're safe, I don't care if I have to protect you myself"

"You promise?"

"I promise sweetie"

She cried herself to sleep on Mercedes chest

Xxxxxxxxxx

The next morning Mr Fabray decided to give her the day off because of how much had went on the day before, she dressed and already had a destination in route Puck's place, she texted him and asked him was he working and could she come see him

He told her that he wasn't going in until later and gave her permission to come over Quinn's diary was burning a hole in her designer bag she couldn't wait to approach Puck even though it happened long ago she was still hurt, her intentions was to stay calm, but as soon as he opened his door she went crazy

Smack! She slapped him hard across the face

"How could you?! You motherfucker!"

She started full out swinging at his face he grabbed her and pulled her all the way into his place kicking the door close

"Mercedes calm down what is going on?!"

"What's going on?!"

She dug into her bag and pulled the diary out she flipped through the pages and shoved it in his face

"That is what's going on read it! How could you and Quinn do this to me?!"

He plopped down on the couch and his eyes quickly scanned over the pages

"Where did you get this?"

"Don't worry about it! explain"

"Mercedes I can explain just let me explain please?!"

"How can you explain that Puck huh?! How!? I wish I'd never came back it's so much going on I can't take it"

She grabbed her head and stumbled

"Cedes sit before you pass out calm down then we could talk"

To be continued... Hope you guys enjoyed more coming soon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The next morning Mr Fabray decided to give her the day off because of how much had went on the day before, she dressed and already had a destination in route Puck's place, she texted him and asked him was he working and could she come see him

He told her that he wasn't going in until later and gave her permission to come over Quinn's diary was burning a hole in her designer bag she couldn't wait to approach Puck even though it happened long ago she was still hurt, her intentions was to stay calm, but as soon as he opened his door she went crazy

Smack! She slapped him hard across the face

"How could you?! You motherfucker!"

She started full out swinging at his face he grabbed her and pulled her all the way into his place kicking the door close

"Mercedes calm down what is going on?!"

"What's going on?!"

She dug into her bag and pulled the diary out she flipped through the pages and shoved it in his face

"That is what's going on read it! How could you and Quinn do this to me?!"

He plopped down on the couch and his eyes quickly scanned over the pages

"Where did you get this?"

"Don't worry about it! explain"

"Mercedes I can explain just let me explain please?!"

"How can you explain that Puck huh?! How!? I wish I'd never came back it's so much going on I can't take it"

She grabbed her head and stumbled

"Cedes sit before you pass out calm down then we could talk"

Mercedes sat across from him and crossed her legs

"Talk"

"Ok, it happened 10th grade going into our 11th grade year we were both scared to tell you"

"So what you never was going to tell me that you guys had a baby, we were dating Puck and supposedly in love"

"I know, I know I was stupid ok I was scared that you were going to leave me for Sam again so I talked to Quinn about it one thing led to another and we had sex then a month later she called and told me she was pregnant she hid it really well and that summer she went to Hawaii she gave birth to a baby girl Shelby adopted her and Quinn came back like nothing happened, we really wanted to tell you Mercedes"

It all made sense to Mercedes she remember Quinn getting very ill at one point, she remember her and Puck relationship taking a turn for the worst, she remembered Quinn leaving for Hawaii and not wanting her to come along it all made sense

Mercedes became more calm

"Have you ever met your daughter?"

"Of course, her name is Beth and she's beautiful, and you wouldn't believe who her adopted mother is"

"Who?"

Puck chuckled

"Shelby"

"Wait a min you mean as in my Troubletones Shelby, Rachel Berry's mother Shelby?!"

"Yes, we didn't know until a year or so down the line"

"Wow that's crazy, so I'm sure you're very hurt about Quinn's death as well, but you barely show it you're taking it so well for you to have had a close relationship with her"

Puck dropped his head and started sobbing

"I'm so hurt Cedes I cry for Quinn every night now Santana is gone ,two girls that were loves of my life at one point are gone it hurts so fucking bad"

Mercedes stood up and took a seat next to him, she laid her head on his shoulder and let him cry once he composed himself she spoke

"This isn't an laughing matter, but you know what's funny?"

"What is that?"

"You dated Quinn, Santana and I and we were all friends, you and Sam dated me and you two were best friends, Finn and you were best friends and you both dated Quinn and Santana I guess we kept in all in the family huh?"

Puck laughed hard

"Omg that is fucked up,let's not tell anyone else that"

And chuckled again

"I know right, but it's a few things I wanna tell you"

Puck straightened up

"Ok what's up?"

"Well this might could help you with Santana's case and maybe even Quinn's, I ran into Santana the night she was killed she was snapping pics of Sam we talked briefly and I noticed this black car with tinted windows pulling up Santana noticed the car and took off running it seemed like they were maybe following Santana, what if whomever was in that car killed Santana and even Quinn, and this might not have anything to do with either murder, but in Quinn's diary she mentioned that Sam's father might be a friend of the family and Sam might've been given up for adoption as a debt pay back"

"Debt? Why would the Fabray's accept a child in place of money?"

"That's what I'm saying and I swear I think I know who Sam's real father is, I ran into this guy at the Fabray's yesterday and I swear the resemblance to Sam was spooky this older man was Sam's twin"

"But Sam always mentioned that he knew nothing about his real family, have you talked to Sam about the guy?"

"No I'm planning on it this guy looked a little sinister to"

"Yes do that"

"Puck things are getting really weird man"

"Yea it really, I'm going to go in a little earlier today, let me keep this diary it might help me out"

Mercedes stood up and snatched it from his hands

"Hell no I'm keeping this if I come across something that could help you with the cases I'll be sure to tell you"

"Awww Cedes really?"

"Yea really now let me get on the road to grab a bite to eat and do more investigating"

"Ok call me if you find anything"

"Sure, by the way sorry about the smack"

Puck smiled

"Don't worry about it, I'm sorry to about everything"

Mercedes gave him a nod and smile then made her way to the door he followed behind her and let her out he watched her walk to her car get in and start it up she gave him a little wave and pulled off Puck always planned to tell Mercedes about him and Quinn and their secret child he just didn't know how to bring it to her, he never wanted her to find out that way, but like the saying goes what's done in the dark will eventually come to the light or however it goes, either way he knew it would come out if he wasn't willing to bring it out himself,that's why he was confident that Quinn's and Santana's killer would be discovered

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes drove looking for a breakfast joint she was still disappointed in Quinn and Puck, but felt better about it once she talked to him she wondered how did Beth look, or how tall she was or if she ever wonder about her birth parents, Mercedes knew she had to be beautiful seeing that she was blessed in the gene department Quinn and Puck were beautiful themselves

She eventually came across a breakfast place she pulled in and parked she sat there for a min scoping it out, it was very small and not too many sat in it she noticed a tall guy walking out that looked familiar

"Finn?"

She said to herself the last time she heard of Finn he was supposedly in the NFL now, he must have felt her staring because he looked back then quickly turned his head he put a little more pep in his step and hurriedly walked to his car and hopped in he started his car then quickly sped out of the parking lot Mercedes kind of got the vibe that he was trying to avoid her if that was in fact him, she started her car back and started to follow behind him she dangerous swerved through traffic trying to keep up with him he pulled into a Starbucks and got out of his car hurriedly rushing into it

She parked and hopped out as well she went in and stood back watching him stand at the counter to order, she asked herself why the heck was she following him? Maybe because he was trying to avoid her and she wondered why, it had been years since she last seen Finn the last she heard of him was about 5 years back when someone told her that he was in the NFL she never been the one to keep up with sports so she wouldn't have knew and besides that he must've not been too popular in the sport, seeing that Sam and Puck never mentioned it and they use to be his best friends

She boldly walked up to him and tapped him on the shoulder

"Excuse me, Finn?"

He looked back and squinted his eyes

"Mer-Mercedes?! I didn't know that was you how are you?"

She folded her arms and gave him the evil eye

"Cut the crap Finn you noticed me back at the breakfast joint"

He turned red and dropped his head in embarrassment

"I'm sorry"

"No worries, but why were you avoiding me?"

"Because I..."

Before he could finish the barista making his drink interrupted

"Vanilla bean Frappe, with caramel drizzling and syrup added"

Finn grabbed his frappe and looked over at Mercedes

"Would you like something"

"I'll have a caramel macchiato with extra caramel"

Finn repeated what she said to the barista

"Thanks, now what were you saying?"

Mercedes didn't waste anytime she was not allowing him to change the subject, it was already a lot of weird sh*t going on she needed an explanation for his behavior, everyone was looking like a suspect to her

"Once you get your macchiato we could find somewhere quiet to sit"

They both stood there awkwardly silent until her drink was done Finn led her to the back of Starbucks finding a quiet place to sit

He sighed before he started talking

"I was avoiding you because I've been here long enough without no one noticing me I didn't want anyone to know I was back"

"How long have you been here?

"A year and a half"

"Are you serious? Puck and Sam didn't even know and they were your best buds"

"I know I know, I was only planning on staying a few months then months turned into a year, a year turned into a year and a half it's like I'm stuck here"

"So why avoid your friends?"

"Because I knew once I ran into my friends that would bring back old memories and feelings and really make me stay"

"What happened with your career?"

Mercedes asked question after question

"Messed my knee up severely, I would never be able to play again"

Mercedes reached over and rested her hand on top of his she did notice he walked with a slight limp

"I'm so sorry Finn"

"It's ok, it's life you know, luckily I was smart with my money, I saved and invested quite a bit I'm set for life and if anything happens to me at least my mom will be set off of it"

Mercedes smiled and gave his hand a squeeze

"That's good, but who wants to think about that you know?"

Finn leaned in closer and started to talk in a hush tone

"Who wouldn't? I mean Quinn was murdered and Santana oh gosh"

He covered his mouth with his free hand trying to hold his sobs in he closed his eyes and tears ran down his face

"That's one of the reason why I want to leave this place nothing, but trouble here I could go live a quiet life in Ohio with my mom and her husband they recently moved there and they're doing wonderful"

He continued to cry, Mercedes still held on to his hand allowing him to get it all out

She reached down in her bag and pulled out some Kleenex handing it over to him he grabbed it and dabbed at his eyes

"Did you ever run into Quinn or Santana?"

Mercedes asked him

Finn took a sip of his Frappe and shook his head yes

"Believe it or not Santana and I had became really close she was the only one that knew I was back I talked to her like everyday I literally talked to her the same night she was killed then I turn on the tv to see she had just been murdered I wonder if her murderer the same as Quinn's?"

"I wonder to, I talked to Santana that night too I called her we talked briefly before she accidentally hung up on me, I went to sleep thinking maybe she'll call me back later, then I woke up to the news that she had been murdered"

Mercedes voice cracked and she felt that familiar lump in her throat she sat up straighter and cleared her throat willing herself not to cry

"That's horrible, whoever did this had Santana's trust, because there was no forced entry, I wasn't going to mention this Cedes,but I feel I could trust you,I was the one who found her, I had a key to her apartment"

Mercedes gasped and covered her mouth

"Omg Finn? They didn't mention that"

Mercedes would think that would've been mentioned

"I didn't touch anything I quickly ran out locked the door back and anonymously called 911, I told them that I was a neighbor and heard screams coming from her place"

"Why didn't you tell anyone? What if there was cameras and it shows you leaving her place, then you could be blamed for her murder and maybe even linked to Quinn's"

"I thought about that, but I'm scared to come forward"

"Why Finn?"

"Because I'm taking a chance either way, if I don't tell, if I don't tell but I show up on video leaving her place I would be accused and if I do come forward I would be accused because there was no force entry and I have a key, it's a lose lose situation here Cedes"

Mercedes thought it through for a min and that made a lot of sense

"You're totally right, how can you sleep at night knowing you seen a dead body of a friend"

"I rarely sleep and besides I seen a dead body before"

for some reason that statement sent chills up Mercedes spine and she stiffened

Finn took notice

"Oh no Cedes not like that I mean my grandmother,she died in our home when I was a young boy"

Mercedes relaxed and chuckled, the first person she thought of was Quinn's lifeless body, Finn didn't seem capable, but you couldn't put that pass anyone she was relieved he cleared that up

Mercedes started noticing eyes on them

"Let's step outside it's some nosey's in here"

Her and Finn stood and walked outside

"Did you ever run into Quinn? Did Santana ever mention anything weird going on?"

"Not so much Quinn, but Santana use to mention that she thinks this car was following her, I told her she was just being paranoid"

"Was it a black Buick with tinted windows?"

"Yes how do you know?"

"I ran into Santana snapping pics of Sam when this car pulled up she took off running and they sped off"

"Wow, I never believed her until I saw it for myself I really hope both of their murderers are found I'm betting it's the same person"

"Can I tell you a secret Finn and you have to promise you won't tell or I'll tell Detective Puckerman your secret"

Finn chuckled

"Detective Puck, it still sounds weird saying that,but go ahead"

"I'm helping Puck with Quinn's case secretly he doesn't believe Sam and family are totally innocent, I'm living with the Fabray's like old times"

"Wow I wonder what they could have done to make him think that, it was good for him to use your help, you have history with them, so I'm guessing you and Sam are cordial?"

"Well we're kind of together, well not officially, but taking things slow"

Finn smiled

"I should have known, well that's good"

Finn suddenly grabbed Mercedes and went in for a kiss he pulled her in and kissed her passionately Mercedes unintentionally kissed him back he held her after the kiss for a few seconds before he let her go,

"Finn?! What the hell?!

She wiped her mouth and raised her hand to smack him he caught her hand mid smack and pointed she looked in the direction he was pointing in and noticed the black car with tinted windows turning an corner

"Sorry that was the only thing I could do to keep them from noticing us"

"Whatever let's get outta here"

"Call me in the car!"

He called out his number and she mentally stored it

She got in her car still fuming from that kiss, she would admit the kiss was good she never knew Finn was such a good kisser now wonder Quinn and Santana was so crazy about him when they dated him, but he still had his damn nerves

She pulled her phone out and dialed his number,he answered on the first ring

"Sorry again Cedes"

"Don't worry about, but don't try it again"

"I won't I promise, so about this helping Puck you're like his little spy?"

"Pretty much, don't say anything about it to anyone, he'll lose his shit if he found out and Sam wouldn't be able to forgive me, he'll think my feelings for him are not real"

"I don't even talk to Puck nor Sam, so trust me the only way they'll find out is if you tell them,I could help you know, I don't need anything in return I just want to find whoever did this to Quinn and Tana"

"Well if you hear or see anything suspicious just let me know and I'll be sure to tell Puck"

"Cool,maybe I'll visit Puck and Or Sam"

"Yes do it when you're ready they'll love that, Sam and Puck still don't get along, but they'll be happy to see you"

"Still not over that high school drama?"

"I guess not"

"Wow Mercedes you must got a gold mine between those thighs?"

He chuckled

"Well not to toot my own horn, but toto toot!"

Finn chuckled

"Still silly I see, I'll give you a call soon ok"

"Ok I love you"

Mercedes didn't mean to say that it came out of nowhere, but she did mean it so much was happening that she needed to tell the people she love that she loved them because tomorrow or even an hour wasn't promised she could finally admit that she loved Sam too and Puck her Love for Sam was on a different level, but she loved all of them just the same as she did in high school

She practically could hear Finn smiling on the other line

"I love you too cedes talk to you later"

"Bye Finn"

When she hung up she drove straight to the precinct to see Puck she stopped at the front desk and told them Puck would be expecting her she walked to the direction of Puck's office they pointed her in and lightly knocked

"Come in!"

He yelled she walked in on him talking to another officer the officer looked back at Mercedes and she froze in place, this guy gave off a dangerous, untrustworthy,ruthless, sinister vibe

"What's wrong? I know I look scary but wow didn't know I looked that bad,Hi Mercedes Detective Puckerman told me all about you, I'm Detective Ronald, he's the lead but I assist him on the case from time to time"

Mercedes hesitantly shook his hand and forced a smiled

"Hi"

He smiled back and started walked out of Puck's office

"I'll leave you two too it, see you guys later"

When he walked out Mercedes shut the door and locked it she sat across from Puck and shook her head

"Watch yourself with him"

"Why?"

Puck asked intrigued

"He gives off a horrible vibe and he looks like a skin head, Caucasian with a ton of tattoos and military style cut, he was probably calling me the N word and plotting to kill me in his mind"

Puck laughed

"Mercedes shut up, stop being racist"

"I'm the least racist person ever come on now, I've dated you there's no telling how many nationalities you're mixed with and if Sam was any lighter he'll be see through"

"You're crazy what brings you here?"

"Guess what? I ran into Finn"

"Are you serious?"

"Yes and don't be mad,but I kind of told him that I'm assisting you"

"What!?"

Mercedes wanted to smack herself she threatened Finn not to tell and here she was telling

"Don't panic"

"What if he tells someone Mercedes like maybe Sam?!"

"He don't associate with anyone and he told me some important info, he was the one that found Santana dead, he anonymously called, when he used his key to get in they were close and the only one he associated with,he didn't want anyone to know he was here, he's not in the NFL anymore he severely injured himself and he's scared to come forward about the discovery because he's scared he'll be accused"

She blabbered on

Puck stared at her blankly

"That's all important info, but can you hold water? How the hell can I trust you when you just told me all of the shit that I bet you promised him you wouldn't tell?"

Mercedes felt embarrassed Puck could trust her, but he was right how could he trust her after she told him all of that it was like her mouth was moving against her will

They received a knock on the door Puck stood up and answered it Mercedes couldn't understand what the person on the other side of the door was saying all she could make out was do you want to watch it?"

Puck shut the door back and locked it, he walked back over to his desk holding up a CD rom

"Today's our lucky day"

He powered on his computer and waited for it to load up, he placed the cd rom in and pulled Mercedes chair next to him she wondered what she was watching until she Saw Finn on video

"Oh my is this the footage from the security cam the night of Santana's murder?"

"That is correct"

She watched how Finn pulled into the lot from there it showed him pulling a key out he went into the building and less then 10 to 15 mins later he came running out looking bothered, he jumped in his car and sped off Puck paused the video and looked over at Mercedes

"You think he's innocent?"

"Of course, that's your best friend Puck you know Finn wouldn't do that, why would he kill his own friend?"

"We were best friends, Mercedes Finn has been gone just as long as you a lot could happen and change in almost 10 years"

"I can't see it he was very hurt over Quinn and Santana's murder"

"Hmmmm ok, well enjoy the rest of your day off I'll give you a call later"

Puck suddenly cut it short

When Mercedes left Puck locked the door back he pulled out his phone and searched how to edit cd rom videos he read over it a few times before he watched the video footage again

"Let's hope you're still the same Finn I remember"

He said to himself before he rolled his sleeves, unloosened his tie and started editing the video he made a note to visit the apartment complex next

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes was exhausted she drunk her now cold Macchiato thinking it would do the job but it didn't it made her feel even worst, she stopped at Taco Bell and grabbed her a few tacos before she made her way back to the Fabray's she went into her room's bathroom and freshened up before she went into the kitchen to warm her Tacos and grabbed a bottle of water out of the fridge the mansion was eerily quiet she wondered was she the only one there she bit into her fiery Dorito taco and moaned that Taco was the first thing she had eaten that day it tasted like a juicy steak

"So what is this I hear about you kissing another man?"

Sam was suddenly sitting on the side of her his eyes were angry he looked all types of pissed

Mercedes almost choked she dropped her taco and quickly opened her bottle of water taking a few swigs before she composed herself

"What are you talking about Sam?"

He snatched her food and water away

"You heard what I said, my damn Step monster came and told me she rode pass you kissing another man and she's sure it was you"

Mercedes almost chuckled at the step monster reference, but he was pissed and she wanted to avoid making him anymore angry

"She's lying"

"Oh really? don't fucking lie to me Mercedes!"

He stood up and bent is knees making himself eye level with her, she raised her hands to protect herself and he softened up he grabbed her hands and brought them towards his face he kissed her fingers softly

"I would never hurt you Mercedes it's just...well I'm so happy you're back in my life and I want to make this work with you I want to be able to trust you, you know? When she told me that I saw red, if you were kissing someone just be honest with me ok"

Mercedes sighed she hated that she had to keep lying to him

"She has me mistaken Sam, it wasn't me"

"Well I believe you,it's your word over hers"

Sam said with no hesitation

"I love you Sam, just know I would never intentionally hurt you"

Sam smiled from ear to ear

"You Love me really?"

Mercedes chuckled

"Did you hear the intentionally hurt you part?"

"Yea yea I got that, but you love me Mercedes?"

"Yes Sam I do, I'm trying this thing where I'm telling the loves in my life that I love them, tomorrow is never promised babe"

"Awww I love you too Cedes so much and I did tell you I still love you the other night"

Mercedes dramatically pointed at him

"I knew it!"

He smiled and went in for a kiss she opened her mouth for him and they kissed deep, so deep that they both were short on breath Sam pulled away and rested his forehead against hers

"Family dinner in 2 hours I want you there, you could dress up this time"

"Good, at least I'll be prepared this time around"

"Yes, see you in the family's dine-in in 2"

He walked out of the kitchen leaving her there with flutters Sam always had a way of making her feel like a young girl with a crush she loved that man

Mercedes went into her room and searched for something simple she chose a black fitted mini dress with flesh toned tights and some simple wedge heels,she decided to use an hour to get a nap in and the second hour to get ready, she set her alarm and instantly went into dreamland when it seemed like she had only been asleep for no more than 20 mins when her alarm sounded, she jumped up and rushed to get ready right at the 2 hour mark Sam texted her and told her that they were all in the family room

"Gosh why do they have to be so punctual?"

She said to herself as she gave herself a once over before walking down to the family when she walked in there Sat Sam, Dad, step-mom and sister and 3 new faces she glanced at the faces and realized they belonged to Sam's oldest brother Matthew and his wife and son, Mercedes remembered the brother and wife in her younger years at the time they were just boyfriend and girlfriend

"Hello everyone!"

She said excitedly whilst Sam stood up and pulled a chair out for her, Sam's Dad, sister Madison, sister in-law and, Nephew were the only to speak back just as excited, while the older brother and step mother stared at her suspiciously

She awkwardly sat and sipped her drink that sat in front of her

Sam's older brother smiled

"Hello Mercedes long time, you were a young girl, the last time I was around you"

"That is correct, how are you doing these days?"

"Hmmmm"

Was all he said in reply

Sam scoffed on the side of her showing that he disapproved of his brothers behavior Mercedes paid it no mind though, she remembered that his brother was always rude and ignorant when they were younger Quinn hated him now Mercedes could see why, she could see the judgement in his eyes from the moment she walked in the room

"Let's eat everyone"

Sam's dad announced trying to change the awkwardness in the room

Delicious food sat out on the table, Steak, Lobster, grilled shrimp,butter rolls, wild rice, and a few selections of desert everyone started passing the entrees around the table until all of their plates were packed

"So my dad said you're working for him again how did that happen?"

Matthew asked Mercedes

"Fell on hard times and Mr Fabray helped me out"

"Call me dad Mercedes"

Mr. Fabray said with a smile

"Well Dad helped me out"

"That was so nice of you dad"

Matthew said sarcastically

"It sure was and I'm very grateful"

Mercedes replied

"But you've been gone for years and you suddenly pop back up Dad and Sam must really trust you"

Mercedes rolled her eyes all she wanted was to enjoy the delicious food and deserts not play the 20 question game before Mercedes could reply Sam dropped his fork into his plate

"Where are you getting at Matt?"

"Mercedes you are beautiful, I remember you running around with Quinn,getting into all types of trouble"

Matthews wife said to Mercedes to get the heat off of her

Mercedes always loved Veronica she was surprised she even remembered the lady's name

"Thank you so much Veronica, so are you and your son is handsome how old is he?"

"Thank you he's 5, his name is Ryan"

"He's a big boy hey handsome"

Mercedes gave him a small wave and he hid his face

"He's kind of shy"

"Oh it's fine"

"So what do you want Mercedes? I don't believe you're here because you so called fell on hard times"

"I don't..."

Sam stopped Mercedes from answering

"What do you want Matt huh? You've been gone for how long? and you got the nerves to question Mercedes"

Matthew chuckled

"Calm down Sammy, it just seems suspicious she's been gone what 9 to 10 years no one knew her whereabouts then suddenly she pops back up when Quinn her supposed best friend is murdered, giving this sob story about how her husband was abusive and she's in the process of being evicted blah, blah, blah and you guys believe it?"

"Leave Mercedes alone Matty"

Madison said to him

"Stay in a child's place Madi"

He told her

His wife Veronica grabbed his arm and he snatched away

"No I wanna know why she's popping up after so many years it's seeming very suspicious"

Sam's step mother shook her head in agreement to him while her husband shook his in embarrassment

"Let's just enjoy this dinner guys"

He said

"No dad, I want to know, what you can't talk Mercedes cat got your tongue?"

Sam threw his napkin down and stood up

"Outside now!"

He said pointing towards Matthew

He chuckled and stood up following Sam outside, Mercedes felt humiliated it might've showed on her face because Madison ,Mr Fabray and Veronica all assured her that everything was ok

Outside Sam and Matthew stood in the courtyard staring each other down

"The fuck is your problem Matt?"

"Why are you mad at me? You know everything I was saying was right"

"No I don't believe it, but what I do believe is you were chastising Mercedes to get the heat off of yourself, what are you here for huh? For money? You're broke again and need dad to pay your debts off because you don't know how to manage your money"

"No I'm here to spend time with my family"

"Bullshit Matty, just admit it you're here for money"

Matthew chuckled humorously

"Don't talk down on me little brother because at the end of the day,no matter how much money you have or how many privileges Dad give you, you're still and will always be an orphan,you have no blood running through my dad's veins, but yet you walk around here a little bit too confident Dad could take everything from you in an heartbeat, you hate the fact that I'm a Fabray and you're not Evans"

He said poking Sam's chest

Sam smiled

"Wow that's your only argument, that I'm not a true Fabray? Let's be real Matty, I'm part owner of the company and you only have what a quarter of it? I'm Dad's go to, he only comes to you when I don't want to deal, and you say I'm not a Fabray? I seem more like a Fabray to you you're a fuck up Matthew that's why you would never be in my position because you fuck up everything you touch"

Matthew laughed

"So Sammy has gotten some balls huh? How many years did it take or did it take for that cunt girlfriend of yours in there to come back for you to gain some"

Before Sam could control himself he swung at Matt's face Matt stumbled back he spit the blood out of his mouth

"You're going to have to do better than that little brother, you punch like a bitch"

"And you are a bitch coming here ruining dinner and questioning my girl go back where you came from Matt no one wants you here not even Dad because he know he's going to dish out more and more money the longer you're here"

"Dad? he's not your dad orphan boy, do you even know who your dad is? have it ever occurred to you that he could be right under your nose one of our clients? you know dad associates with a lot"

"That orphan boy doesn't bother me you ass, you know why you and I never really got along matt? Because you hate the fact that I was practically adopted with a silver spoon in my mouth I was literally a baby adopted into a rich family, never wanted for nothing and you were born to 14 year old parents that struggled, Dad and your mother lived in his mother's basement barely able to take care of you, Dad struggled to take care of you when your mom became a crack whore and abandoned you and dad, he couldn't do for you like he wanted until he founded the company, you would always be jealous of the fact that you saw struggle and I didn't, I don't even know what struggle looks like and you hate that"

"Ok I'm going to let you believe that Sammy, just know if I wanted your part of the company I could have it don't be so confident"

"I will always be more confident than your insecure ass, and maybe you need to take care of your wife, she's been giving me the sparkly eyes so much I'm afraid she might jump over the table and attack me"

"Don't speak on my wife, you just worry about that black bitch in there"

Sam saw red he punched Matt knocking him flat on his back he sat on top of him placing his hands around his neck

"I let you get off a little easy when you called my girl a cunt, but as long as your walking and breathing you better not speak let alone breath a word to her or about her or I will kill you do you understand me? disrespect her again and it's over for you old man"

Matthew smacked his hands away

"Get off of me! so you're choosing her over me?! Where's your loyalty?"

"Loyalty,you're the last to speak on loyalty, you're the most untrustworthy person I ever met, maybe we should be suspicious of you,Quinn is dead and you pop back up acting like you're concerned Quinn hated you! You never treated nor protected her like a older brother should I was there for her when you weren't!"

"Well where were you when she was being raped and murdered in an hotel room!"

"You motherfucker!"

Sam placed his hands on Matthew's neck again and squeezed

"Hey,Hey! Sam get off of him!"

Sam looked up to see Puck running towards him, he grabbed Sam's shoulder

"Sam stop I don't know what happened, but it's not worth it"

Sam stood up and dusted himself off

"You always seem to pop up at the right time detective"

"What happened?"

Puck asked him

"He disrespected Mercedes"

"How?"

"He called her a cunt and a black bitch"

"Well you were right for beating his ass, come on I gotta ask you guys some questions"

They both left Matthew laying there bloody, Puck would've helped him if he didn't disrespect Mercedes him and Sam weren't cool anymore, but one thing they could agree on is no one disrespect their Mercedes Puck chuckled to himself at the fact that Mercedes was the reason for them coming together and falling out

"Baby, are you ok, what did he do to you?"

Mercedes jumped up examining Sam's face

"I'm fine babe he's the one you should be checking on"

"Gosh what did he do now,?Matthew!?"

Veronica jumped up and stormed out to search for her husband

Mercedes noticed Puck eyeing her and Sam with a smirk

"Can I speak to Sam and Mr Fabray alone?"

Puck said to the other guest in the room he nodded at Mercedes as well and everyone left the room leaving Puck, Sam and Mr Fabray

"Mercedes dear close the door behind you sweetie"

Mercedes closed the door and walked down to her room while Madison and her mother went the other way she waited until they were out of sight and made her way back to the door she stood behind the door ease dropping on the conversation

"First and foremost how are you guys coping?"

Puck asked them

"We're better"

Mr Fabray replied and Sam agreed

"Do you guys remember Finn Hudson?"

Sam looked at Puck with a raised brow

"Of course man was that a serious questions?"

"I remember him, you guys good friend right?"

Puck knew that came out wrong of course Sam remembered Hudson he was their best friend

"Well not do you remember, but have You heard anything about him? Or his whereabouts?"

Sam looked over at his dad then back at Puck

"Ummm no I haven't seen nor heard from Finn in years"

Mr Fabray sat up straighter in his chair

"Wait are you saying Finn might be a suspect?"

Puck shook his head

"No, no!, I heard that he was in town and he might've been close to Santana, I just need to ask him a few questions, he might know something, Quinn's murderer might be connected to Santana's"

"Are you serious?"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Mercedes continued to stand outside of the door when she heard movement she ran down to her room she peeked out of the door and only witnessed Puck coming out alone she hurriedly walked down the hall she followed behind him to his car

"Puck?!"

Puck turned around startled

"Gosh Mercedes you scared me"

"Why are you asking them about Finn? I thought I told you not to tell anyone Finn was here?"

"I don't recall that, and I'm just doing proper protocol that's all"

"Proper protocol? Are you serious,do you think Finn is hiding something? Finn is our best friend Puck"

Puck grabbed Mercedes arm and pulled her closer

"Mercedes you're not a little suspicious of Finn?"

"No not at all"

"I don't know Mercedes I'm trying to give him the benefit of the doubt, I'm suspicious but on the other hand I'm looking out for him, I did something that could get me fired"

"What did you do?"

"I edited the video and took Finn out of it and I went to the apartment complex and deleted the video, I told them it was a mistake,but it wasn't I'm putting my job on the line for him"

"Omg Puck you could get fired and or took off of Santana's and Quinn's case, that would be bad for us both"

"Exactly, I need to see Finn"

"I'll set it up let me call Finn one day this week I'll text you and you can act as if you randomly ran into us deal?"

"Good idea deal,let me get out of here before Sam comes looking for you"

"Ok I start work again tomorrow, so I'll give you a call sometime after, or text you if I see or hear anything suspicious"

"Cool, talk to you later"

Puck watched Mercedes until she disappeared into the mansion he got into his car and pulled off him or Mercedes never noticed Sam's brother Matthew laid back in his car he heard their hold conversation

Mercedes opened the door to her bedroom and smiled Sam was laid back dress down in his sweat pants with no shirt on watching tv

"Hmmmm I didn't expect to walk in on a sexy man laid out on my bed"

He reached out for her and pulled her on top of him he started tickling her while kissing her neck she giggled and squirmed to get out of his hold

"Sam! Stop! Hahaha!"

She pleaded with him until he stopped

She sat there trying to catch her breath before she took a pillow and hit him across the face

"Ouch!"

"That's what you get, why are you in my bed?"

"I'm staying the night with you, it could me like old times"

Mercedes was actually relieved that he was staying the day had been so long and eventful Sam hands and body warmth would have her sleeping like a baby

"You could stay if you rub my booty"

She asked with a giggle

"I'll rub it all night"

"Good, let me freshen up then I'm all yours"

"Wait, can you do me a favor first?"

"What is it?"

"Grab a bottle of water and some fruit snacks from the kitchen for me?"

Mercedes rolled her eyes

"What are you a 6 year old? Fruit snacks Sam?"

"Oh hush they're welches"

She walked down to the kitchen, Matthew sat at the kitchen island reading she went to turn and get the hell outta dodge before he stopped her

"Wait a minute Mercedes you can come in I won't bite"

She turned back around and went to the fridge, she grabbed 2 bottles of water then went into the snack cabinet and grabbed two bags of fruit snacks

"It's a little too late for snacks isn't it? If you're going straight to sleep it'll stick right to you, that's the easiest way to gain weight and I know you don't want that"

Mercedes didn't know if that was an insult or a healthy tip either way it was a little insulting

"I'm fine"

She said dryly

"Well if you're fine with it..."

"Matthew what have I done to you? You've been an asshole to me since you got here?"

Matthew chuckled

"Trust me you're not that special Mercedes for me to be worried about you, I just want to know your intentions"

"My intentions about what?"

"I overheard you talking to Detective Puckerman, are you working with him? I thought you were my dad's little assistant why are you associating with the Detective"

"Mind your damn business, that's my best friend"

"Wait a min didn't you guys use to ummm you know have sexual intercourse and him and Sam were best buds, you get around don't you? Let me find out you're spying on my family and I'll out you to Sam and get little Puckerman fired"

"Baby what's taking you so long?"

Sam walked into the kitchen looking for Mercedes he stopped and stared Matthew up and down

"Were you talking to her? Mercedes did he say something to you?"

"No he didn't say a word sweetie"

Mercedes replied

"Good remember what I told you"

Sam said to Matthew before he pulled Mercedes away with him

When they got back to the room Sam got back into whatever movie he was watching, he phone lit up with a message from Finn

"Mercedes meet me by the Starbucks we were at today, in about

3 hours"

She looked down at the time she was wondering what Finn could possibly want at that time she didn't text him back right away she wanted to think it through before she responded after 20 mins of thinking she texted him back ok she knew she would be tired for work in the morning,but she really wanted to know what Finn needed her for, she would just have to figure out a way to get away from Sam

Does Finn seem a little suspicious?"

Is Matthew on to Mercedes? Does he comes off as suspicious as well?"

To be continued hope this chapter was enjoyable :)


End file.
